What's the Hatter with Me?
by Rurple101
Summary: My take on the dressing room scene
1. ALICE POV

What's the Hatter with Me?

I stooped down low as I walked into the Queen's dressing room, It was a small room with the red draps and carpet but only one thing stood out the most for me. The Hatter was busily making hats of all kinds and pilling them on the shelves and windowstills once finnished.

"Their wonderful!" I exclamimed as I put his hat on a stool and leaned over his shoulder. He glanced briefly at me with an exicted look. I could almost see what he was thinking, _sure it was nice to be making hats, but for her?_

"It's a shame" I said, sadly. "It's a shame you have to make them for her, when she dosen't desevere them."

He sighed and continued. But then he stopped. _Oh fiddlesticks!_

"Hatter..." I started but his eyes were blazing orange and he was shaking. "Hatter..." I tried again but he was jerking. He flew his hand across the table,spilling his tools onto the floor.

I grabbed his arms and put them to his sides but he slipped them free.

"HATTER!" I yelled, grabbing his face in my huge hands. He stopped and gazed at me.

"...fez....fez...I'm fine" he horsely whispered. "What is a hatter to me?" he mumbled to himself.

"Don't you dare start blaming yourself!" I hissed violently. He stopped and gazed at me, confusion in his eyes.

"I'm scared Alice" he admitted in a deadly whisper. "It's too crowed in here and I...she....the Jabberwocky will...find me.."

"No, it won't" I said, calmly and brushed my thumb on his cheek, it redeened under my touch.

He sighed and I dropped my hands, his eyes were a sad blue.

"Have I gone mad?" came the sad voice of Tarrant Hightopp, gazing at me.

His words sparkled a memory of my father and I recited the words he'd told me all thoose years ago.

"I'm afraid you are, your off your rocker and completrly round the bend..." His face fell.

"But..." I continued "_All the best people are_" He found my face and beamed and I smiled warmly back at him.

"Think about it, your in Underland." I reasoned "Half the population is mad. I am." I admitted. His brow furrowrd.

"No your not." he stated. I pretened to be offened "I'm am!"

"No your not!"

"Yes I am!"

"Not!"

"Am!"

"Your not!"

"Shhs, I have a present for you."

I reached back and got his hat. His eyes welled up as I wiped the dirt off and straightned it for him. Then I placed it carefully on his head, tapping the rim proudly.

"There, you look yourself now!" I beamed. He looked like he was going to cry.

"Thank you Alice" he said, softly and I smiled wider.

"No problem. What could I do? Leave it behind? I don't think so!" I exclaimed. He laughed.

It was silent for a while as we stood, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Why is it that you are always too big or too small?" He whispered gently.

I let out a chuckle. "I haven't got any Drink Me potion."

He sighed "You must find the Vorpal Sword. I'm told it lies here in the castle somehwere. Afterwards you must go to Marmoreal and the White Queen."

"We'll go together" I argured.

He winked "So determined aren't you?" I nodded as I heard a "Hat man! I'm not a pacient monarch!" from the next room.

I starred at the Hatter for a moment and ducked back out of the room, determined.

Before I closed the door I heard a gentle sigh.


	2. HATTER POV

Whats the Hatter With Me?

_HATTER POV_

I was working carefully and smoothly on the hats I was making.

I heard a noise but didn't look up, _I mustn't be interupted..._

"Their wonderful!" I heard Alice exclaim.

_Blast..._

I looked up and met her exicted eyes. I was happy that she liked my hats.

"It's a shame" she muttered sadly. I looked up confused.

"It's a shame you have to make them for her, when she dosen't desevere them." she whispered and I saw red.

I felt myself shaking and faintly heard her say "Hatter...."

My eyes were glowing red and I was jerking out of control.

"Hatter..." I heard her say again. It was quieter than before.

"HATTER!" she yelled and grabbed my face in her massive hands.

I stopped and gazed at her intently. She wasn't afraid as she should be, but worried, worried about me.

"...fez....fez...I'm fine" I horsely whispered and looked back at her. "What is a hatter to me?"

"Don't you dare start blaming yourself!" she hissed. I looked up, confused.

"I'm scared Alice" I whimpered. "It's too crowed in here and I...she....the Jabberwocky will...find me.." the nightmares started to stare me int he face.

"No, it won't" she said calmly, brushing the visions on the Jabberwocky away.

She started stroking my face with her thumb and I felt myself blush. I sighed and she let her hands drop. I looked up sadly.

"Have I gone mad?" I said, barely moving my lips.

There was a sparkle in her eyes before her face turned sombre. "I'm afraid you are, your off your rocker and completrly round the bend..."

My face dropped and I hung my head.

"But..." she added. I looked up - there was always a but.

"_All the best people are_" she whispered. My face broke out into a proud smile. I was going to have to remember that one.

"Think about it, your in Underland. Half the population is mad. I am." she said. I shook my head. "No your not."

She pretened to look offended. "I'm am!"

"No your not!"

"Yes I am!"

"Not!"

"Am!"

"Your not!"

"Shhs, I have a present for you." she said happily.

Then she leaned back and picked up something from behind her back.

My eyes welled up. _She had rescued my hat!_ I was worried that she'd forget it, _but no - she had it!_

She placed it carefully on my head and tapped it.

"There, you look yourself now!" she said calmly.

"Thank you Alice" I croaked and she smiled wider.

"No problem. What could I do? Leave it behind? I don't think so!" she chuckled. Then it was quiet.

I whispered "Why is it that you are always too big or too small?"

_Trust it to you Tarrant to ruin the moment...._

She chuckled "I haven't got any Drink Me potion."

"You must find the Vorpal Sword. I'm told it lies here in the castle somehwere. Afterwards you must go to Marmoreal and the White Queen." I sighed.

"We'll go together" she said. I beamed - so selfless.

"So determined aren't you?" I said. Again it was quiet.

I searthed Alice's eyes and saw she was happy - I hoped she was inside her.

I leaned forward but just then we heard a _"Hat man! I'm not a pacient monarch!"_

Of course your bloody not! I thought and I chuckled.

Alice stared into my eyes for a moment until she sighed and walked out of the room, leaving me all alone.

She closed the door and I let out a deep sigh.

_Down with the Bloody Big Head!_


End file.
